Abstract The Administrative Core (Core C) will provide organizational and administrative support to facilitate communications, reporting, budget management, and other tasks that interface with the two projects and two scientific cores. The administrative core will include Dr. Pamela J. Bjorkman as Core Leader, her Administrative Assistant, a Research Scientist in her lab, the Lab Administrator in Dr. Michel Nussenzweig's lab, and the Administrative Assistant for Dr. Jost Vielmetter, the Core A and Core B Leader. The Administrative Core will 1) Organize and govern the HIVRAD project and 2) Coordinate the interactions within the HIVRAD project and with the broader scientific community. This includes arranging formal communications among investigators, preparing protocol submissions and annual renewals to the Institutional Review Boards, coordinating material transfer agreements, preparing reports and manuscripts, monitoring budgets, planning annual meetings and monthly conference calls, maintaining the HIVRAD website, and generally overseeing the scientific and administrative needs of the Program Project. In addition, the Administrative Core staff will assist in the effective sharing of data by maintaining shared cloud-based notebooks and databases.